Star Stealing
by xPockyThiefx
Summary: AU Naruto's father's deserted him, leaving him behind to deal with the debts. Saved by Konan, she pays off his debts and buys the house in exchange for him acting as a cleaner. Naruto tries to capture the woman who caused the bankruptcy of his father's company, but sometimes what you're looking for is closer to you than you think. MANGA ARTIST NEEDED! LOOK INSIDE FOR MORE DETAILS!
1. Prologue

******I'm looking for a Manga Artist who'd be willing to do a collaboration with me. I have an idea for a manga and I need somebody to illustrate it. There will be no pay at the moment but once I get it published we will split the share 50-50. This is mainly for my university application form, so I can have something unique to put on it! :p ****The manga is most likely Fantasy/Action with possibly a bit of Romance, so the****re will be fight scenes involved!**  
SO! If you're interested please send me a PM with a sample of your work.

* * *

**Prologue**

That night, a female figure flew through the night sky, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she landed on top of a helicopter pad. Her eyes were concealed by a black cowboy hat and a black scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck which billowed in the wind, along with her bubble gum pink hair. With a smirk, revealing her labret piercing, she launched herself off the building, landing lightly on the roof below her, where her target, a purple gem belonging to an ancient Pharaoh, lay.

In a flash, the alarms began to ring, alerting the guards and the current owner of the gem.

"Oh shit! The gem's been stolen!" bellowed the Chief of Security.

Shouts of, "Lock all the doors!" and "Don't let her get away!" resounded through the building. Little did they know that the culprit had already escaped and was making her way through the maze of rooftops, the city buzzing with nightlife activity below her.

With the gem safely stored in her pocket, she casually glanced back at the skyscraper which she'd just escaped from, and with the slightest of smiles she whispered to herself, "See you guys later!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this!

Hope you enjoyed it! :')


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm looking for a Manga Artist who'd be willing to do a collaboration with me. I have an idea for a manga and I need somebody to illustrate it. There will be no pay at the moment but once I get it published we will split the share 50-50. This is mainly for my university application form, so I can have something unique to put on it! :p The manga is most likely Fantasy/Action with possibly a bit of Romance, so the****re will be fight scenes involved!**  
SO! If you're interested please send me a PM with a sample of your work.

* * *

Chapter 1

That morning in the Uzumaki household, a cry pierced through the calm of the quiet neighbourhood.

"Oh crap! The gem that our security company was meant to be guarding has been stolen last night by the legendary thief Tsuki!" shouted Minato as he frantically flicked through that morning's newspaper. "We're screwed! It must mean that we're bankrupt!"

Naruto, with a piece of toast still in his mouth, winced at the noise and plugged his ears with his fingers, while looking at the frantic activity of his father.

"Run! Run while you can!" This was the only solution that Minato could think of as he hastily threw some clothes into a rucksack.

Naruto, unimpressed, questioned, "But Dad, how do you expect me and Mum to handle this when you've ran away?"

Minato, with fake tears flowing from his eyes, placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Naruto, your mother has most likely already ran away last night. You should hurry up too!"

Much to Naruto's surprise, his father had disappeared straight after saying that, jumping through the window with a shout of, "Farewell son!"

He sank to his knees slowly as the gravity of the situation finally sunk in. "Is it even possible to have parents as irresponsible as them?!" he thought to himself.

Spurring himself into action, he flew up the stairs with a determined expression, imitating his father by gathering up his clothes at an unbelievable pace. "Damn it." he thought to himself. "They want me to pay off their debts... Not a chance! I'll run away too!"

Naruto sprinted back down the stairs with a rucksack slung on his shoulder, thinking up escape plans until he ran straight into a black wall.

He looked up after rubbing his nose, and sweatdropped.

In front of him stood two hulking men in black suits, with a crowd of angry eyes looming behind them, glaring straight at him.

"I - AM - SO - FUCKED!" he thought to himself, as his face turned pale at the thought of what he'd have to deal with.

Instantly, the angry mob surrounded him with shouts of "Give us back our money!" and "You're not getting away!". Suddenly he felt like a very small and vulnerable toy doll being tossed between the mob.

Meanwhile, a girl with dark blue hair pulled up outside of the house, admiring the woodland surrounding it. "I like this place. I'll make it mine." she thought to herself with a slight smile.

As she approached the door, she could hear a huge commotion going on inside. The girl hesitantly pushed open the door, and peeking her head inside, asked, "Excuse me, who's the owner of this house?"

Naruto paled at the sight of her. "Not another creditor..." he moaned.

The girl looked confused. "What creditor? I wanted to buy this house!"

"But it's not for sa-"

The men in black suits interrupted Naruto and answered, "We're here to collect debts. This kid's father's security company has shut down. If you want to buy this house, you'll have to pay a one million pound debt for him as well!

Naruto cried silently in the corner, knowing that nobody would be able to save him.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter!  
Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm looking for a Manga Artist who'd be willing to do a collaboration with me. I have an idea for a manga and I need somebody to illustrate it. There will be no pay at the moment but once I get it published we will split the share 50-50. This is mainly for my university application form, so I can have something unique to put on it! :p ****The manga is most likely Fantasy/Action with possibly a bit of Romance, so there will be fight scenes involved!  
SO! If you're interested please send me a PM with a sample of your work.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"That's so cheap! I'll take it."

The men stood there speechless.

Seeing their reaction, the girl hastily pulled out a pen and scribbled the amount onto a cheque. "Here, a one million pound cheque!"

Having composed themselves, one of the men said, "Let me check if the cheque's real."

Naruto watched in awe from the corner he was crouched in.

"This girl's about the same age as me, how is she so rich?" he asked himself with a suspicious look on his face.

A voice came from the phone the man was holding, saying, "The cheque is real, a whole one million sterling!"

In a flash, the two suited men turned to the girl and bowed.

"We're sorry for disturbing you." They apologized.

With a cheerful smile the girl said, "No problem, drop in again anytime!"

As the mob of creditors left along with the two men, Naruto's eyes filled with tears of gratitude. "My saviour!" he wept as he knelt and grabbed onto the girl's skirt.

Shocked, she sweat dropped and said, "Why don't you show me around the house now?"

After going giving a tour through the house, Naruto suddenly realized something.

"This house isn't worth that much, so why did you decide to buy it?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I really like this house." She replied casually. Turning around, she added, with a devious smile that sent chills down Naruto's spine, "It also comes with a servant, so you'd be stupid to turn it down!"

The word "servant" flashed through Naruto's mind as he realized that he'd been used.

The girl saw the face that he was making and asked in a threatening manner, "Why? Are you dissatisfied?"

Getting the hint, he replied with forced enthusiasm, "No, not at all!"

In an instant, the girl changed his clothes into a frilly Lolita dress. "Wow, you look like Cinderella! I'll call you that from now on!"

Naruto felt sick as he dramatically sank to the floor, "Damn it, I've completely been used!"

As the girl walked up the stairs he shouted, "I don't have to dress like this just because you've forced me to be your servant!"

She turned with a murderous glint in her eye. "One Million Pounds." She said bluntly.

Naruto's attitude instantly changed, spurring into activity, brushing the floor at a frantic rate. It almost looked as if he enjoyed the job when he hummed while working.

Impressed with herself, the girl proceeded into her room and locked the door. Leaning on the wall, she pulled out a purple diamond and tossed it up in the air, only to catch it and look through it.

"Is this thing really that expensive?" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, now that the girl was gone, Naruto shed the cheery façade and began to reflect on the day as he sat on the toilet.

"It's all my crappy Dad's fault!" he thought to himself.

To make himself feel better, he pictured Minato in the maid's dress, and chuckled. His vengeful thinking was interrupted by the buzzing of his mobile. Pulling it out, he answered the call.

"Son, this is the last time you'll be hearing my voice. This disaster has come upon us so we must go our separate ways. We will meet again if fate deems it as so. The message you just heard is pre-recorded."

Feeling frustrated he thought, "Why are my parents so irresponsible? Tsuki! You shitty female thief, I swear that I'll capture you!"

After venting his frustration, he returned to the living room to find the girl sitting on the sofa watching TV. He instantly began occupying himself while saying, "The bins are full. I'll go empty them.", "The sofa's so dirty, I'll clean it!" and "The floor is dirty, I'll get a mop!".

As he stood in front of the girl while mopping the floor he said, "Manual labour is so enjoyable!"

The girl casually pointed out, "Your smile seems very forced."

"Uhh, re-, really?" he asked, not paying attention to where he was going, and crashed into a dustbin.

The doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm looking for a Manga Artist who'd be willing to do a collaboration with me. I have an idea for a manga and I need somebody to illustrate it. There will be no pay at the moment but once I get it published we will split the share 50-50. This is mainly for my university application form, so I can have something unique to put on it! :p ****The manga is most likely Fantasy/Action with possibly a bit of Romance, so there will be fight scenes involved!  
SO! If you're interested please send me a PM with a sample of your work.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Cinderella, go open the door!" The girl called, smirking at Naruto's current nickname.

Sighing, he complied, only to find Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru standing outside expectantly. At the sight of Naruto dressed in that frilly maid's dress, they burst into tears.

"Naruto! Don't tell me you've had a sex change just to pay of your debts?" Konohamaru asked, while Sasuke and Sakura wept at their friend's sacrifice.

Pissed off, Naruto swung his broom as hard as he could, sending the trio flying into the sky.

"Cinderella! Be polite to the guests!" shouted the girl as she sat in the living room.

"I'm sorry." Replied Naruto. Glaring at the three, he said in a heavily sarcastic manner, "Welcome, please come in!"

As they warily stepped in, Konohamaru whispered, "I still suspect that Naruto's had a sex change…"

The four gathered in the toilet, where Naruto brought them up to date with the recent events.

Worried, Konohamaru said, "Now that the company's shut down, we're out of work."

Sasuke scoffed snidely, "Well at least Naruto's in a stable situation, he's found a crappy job as a caretaker!"

Ignoring him, Naruto's face lit up in a devious grin as he produced a newspaper. Pointing at the headlines, he said, "Look at this!"

Written in huge bold letters on the front page of that newspaper, was a wanted poster which said, "Prize money of three million pounds for the capture of the international thief, Tsuki."

Gaping at him dumbly, Sakura finally said, "Wow Naruto, you're so ambitious!"

At once, the four thrust their fists up in the air in a dramatic pose as Naruto shouted, "This is our chance to get back on our feet!"

Sasuke asked, "Do you know what her next objective is?"

Naruto nodded smugly. "Look at this!"

Upstairs, still in her pyjamas, the girl was flicking through a thick catalogue of all the famous gems in the world. She spotted a gem that caught her attention and thought to herself, "Wow! It's so pretty! Tonight's objective will be this!"

Back downstairs, Naruto had produced the same catalogue as the girl's and pointed to the picture of the gem enthusiastically. "This gem is worth even more than the one she stole from our company, the Tear of the Goddess!"

That afternoon, the four arrived at the building where the gem would be guarded.

"Hello, we're the Uzumaki security company. We heard that the "Tear of the Goddess" would be on exhibition here…"

Cutting him off, the owner shouted, "EVERYTHING YOUR COMPANY WAS MEANT TO PROTECT HAS BEEN STOLEN! GET OUT!"

At that moment, the man's secretary walked in with a cup of coffee. After draining the cup, he found a paper slip at the bottom.

"Eh? Why's there a piece of paper here?" After reading through it, he was shocked. "WHAT? Tsuki's coming here to steal my gem?!"

He slumped in resignation, muttering, "My precious…"

His chief of security tried to comfort him, "Why don't you hire these guys for now? Some extra pairs of eyes might be helpful!"

Thinking over this and understanding the logic behind it, the owner said, "You guys will guard the front gate tonight. There must not be any mishaps!"

Once night came, the four huddled together in front of the front gate, shivering despite being wrapped in numerous layers of clothing.

Trying to encourage everyone he said, "Don't worry, Tsuki's usually always on time."

Meanwhile, the girl was walking through the high streets of the city, holding various bags of clothes and jewellery until she remembered something. "Oh crap, I think there was supposed a mission tonight!"

As she caught sight of a store specializing in teddy bears, she instantly dismissed the thoughts as her eyes turned into hearts. Waving her arms around excitedly she sprinted to the window thinking, "Wow, what a cute bear!"

As the night dragged on, Naruto's group slowly made their way back home dejectedly. "Damn this Tsuki, why didn't she come?"

"Operation cancelled…" muttered Sasuke.

Back from her shopping trip, the girl lay on her bed and smiled, "Occasionally being lazy is actually quite a nice feeling!"

That morning the girl said to Naruto, "After living here for a few days, I've decided to move all my furniture here today!"

"I'm going out on a job as well today! Wish me luck in catching Tsuki! Go go!"

Unimpressed, the girl stared at him with a dubious expression.

As the day turned to night, countless security guards had already gathered in the building where the gem was being kept. Dressed in suits, Naruto's group stood alert, watching for anything suspicious.

Determined, he thought to himself, "Tsuki, you're not getting away today!"

Later on that night, in a secluded part of the building, the golden coffin of a mummy slowly creaked open, revealing Tsuki. She'd changed her hair to blonde and was dressed in the same uniform as the security guards.

She stared suspiciously at a seemingly empty corridor. Pulling out a pair of goggles, she confirmed her suspicions. "As I thought, laser tripwires."

Deftly flipping over them, she entered the room holding the precious gem.

Oblivious to her entry, the other guards were having some casual conversation involving horse racing. Only Naruto was suspicious.

"It's so late, why has Tsuki not made her move yet?"

While he was thinking, Tsuki was drilling a hole in the display cabinet containing the gem. Carefully removing the glass, she reached her hand in and pocketed the gem. "Operation successful!" she thought to herself.

With a flash, she smashed through the window, making her escape.

The alarms sounded, alerting everyone inside the building. One guard reported, "Somebody crashed through the window of the room holding the gem!"

Another one said, "Falling from that high must've caused her some damage! She's got nowhere to run!"

The security guards sprang into action, all eager to be the one who caught Tsuki.

As he ran, Naruto thought, "The security downstairs is much better co-ordinated. Why would she jump straight down? This isn't her style. Something's wrong!"

The rest of the guards approached Tsuki when she was huddled up on the ground. The guard who had reached her first gave a cry of triumph, "You've got nowhere to run now!" As the man grabbed her, Tsuki began chuckling, turning her head at a 180 degree angle, revealing the shape to be a mannequin. Realizing that he'd been tricked, he dropped the figure by surprise, his jaw reaching the floor.

Meanwhile, Naruto had broken away from the main crowd as he tried to confirm his suspicions. Out of breath, he stumbled into the room where Tsuki was preparing to make her exit. "You must be Tsuki, right?"

Shocked, she turned around and praised him, "You guessed my plan. Not bad!"

Naruto ignored her and produced his ID card, "I am the owner of the Uzumaki security company. You can't run. Give up now!"

Smirking, she placed a hand on her hip and challenged, "I won't run or hide, come get me if you can!"

Naruto slowly paced towards her, anticipating her next move. As he got within reach of her, Tsuki's hand shot out and grabbed his tie, jerking him towards the broken window behind her.

"Shit!" Naruto thought. "I'll die if I fall from here!"


	5. Chapter 4

******I'm looking for a Manga Artist who'd be willing to do a collaboration with me. I have an idea for a manga and I need somebody to illustrate it. There will be no pay at the moment but once I get it published we will split the share 50-50. This is mainly for my university application form, so I can have something unique to put on it! :p ****The manga is most likely Fantasy/Action with possibly a bit of Romance, so the****re will be fight scenes involved!**  
SO! If you're interested please send me a PM with a sample of your work.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto fell forwards, clenching his fists as he braced himself for the eventual fall. But instead of dropping from the skyscraper, he found his face close up to the slender face of Tsuki.

"You've got guts, handsome. Although it's a shame your hairstyle's a bit plain." She teased, causing him to blush.

Smiling at him, Tsuki stepped off the edge of the broken window and fell backwards, her hair rushing up with the wind.

Shocked Naruto screamed, "TSUKI!"

She laughed after hearing his cry, pressing a button on her belt, causing a pair of wings to sprout from her shoulders. As she flew away into the night she called back, "You've got no chance of catching me at your level! See you later, handsome!"

Naruto slowly sank to his knees as realization dawned upon him. "She's made a complete fool out of me… This is so embarrassing…"

He returned home dejectedly and went straight upstairs to his room, dragging his feet to his bed. He crashed onto the soft mattress and tried to forget about that night's events. Despite his efforts, images of Tsuki continued to flash in his mind, prominently of when his lips were just inches from her's.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts with a cry as he realized what he was thinking about. His face flushed red when he asked himself, "What the hell am I thinking about? Don't tell me I like her?!"

Cursing himself, he started banging his head on floor. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

Fortunately an email notification on his laptop popped up, stopping him from damaging his brain but not before he had a sizeable lump on his head.

The email said, "My dear Nauto, I'm coming back from America tomorrow, don't forget to come pick me up! I have a surprise for you! 3 xxx"

Naruto smugly thought to himself, "Yes! It's my girlfriend Hinata! She'll be able to pay off my debts when she comes back."

With a dramatic fist pump he thought, "Despite being driven into a corner, my perseverance has opened up a path for me!"

He reached for his alarm clock, setting it so that he isn't late for tomorrow's important event. Feeling faint from his previous floor head-banging, he clumsily climbed into bed, going to sleep with a goofy smile on his face.

Early next morning, the doorbell rang. As he was expecting it, Naruto was already fully in dressed in his maid's outfit and enthusiastically opened the door and said, "Welcome back Mistress! I'll help you take these upstairs."

Sweatdropping she asked, "What's going on? Have you taken the wrong pills or something?"

She jumped at a casual voice coming from the sofa.

"We've been sacked from the company." Sasuke stated casually.

"Naruto wants a new haircut for when he goes to meet his girlfriend." Sakura chipped in.

"But he's out of money?" the girl guessed.

A plant pot smacked Konohamaru in the face. "That's for your big mouth!" Naruto shouted from upstairs.

"But I didn't even say anything…" he mumbled to himself.

"But Naruto, is what they said true?" asked the girl.

Embarrassed he stuttered, "Uhhh, yeah I guess!"

With an evil grin she said, "Well then! You help me move all my stuff into the house and I'll lend you money!" In her mind, she was fuming, thinking, "I can't believe he already has a boyfriend!"

Not realizing her true feelings, his eyes lit up and naively asked, "Really?!"

She nodded.

"I'll go now!" he shouted as he raced outside.

To his dismay, outside were three trucks full of the girl's belongings. Clenching his fists and furrowing his brows, flames of determination lit up in his eyes. "This is to get back my dignity as a man!" he thought to himself.

Sasuke, Sakura and Konohamaru eagerly waited for what would soon happen. "Naruto's worked up! A miracle's going to happen!"

Just as they said that, a hurricane dressed in a maid's outfit rushed by with various pieces of furniture. Shouts of "Keep it up!" and "Wow look, he's flying!" came from the group, causing the girl to sweatdrop at the unhuman speed at which Naruto was working at.

After a short while, Naruto crashed onto the couch, having finally finished the job.

"Wow, you're so awesome! Here, I'll lend you £500 for now!"

Still panting, Naruto replied, "Forget it, I don't have time to go to the hairdresser's."

With a smile the girl said, "I'll help you! I'm used to be a great hairdresser!"

"Really?! Wow, you're my saviour!"

"Haha no problem!" she laughed. She whipped out a pair of scissors and began to work.

After a short while, she announced, "I'm done!"

Excited, Naruto looked in the mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'VE COMPLETELY RUINED MY IMAGE!"


End file.
